Última vez
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Moría, con sus azulinos ojos lo veía, la desesperación crecía más al verse sin salidas, el brillo de sus platinados ojos se opacaba segundo a segundo, Hinata se iba y un poco de su persona junto a ella moría.-De veras, Te amo...- susurró abrazándola.


**Holaa! ya quería subir una nueva historia xD **

**etto... bueno, este pequeño ones-shot (aunque creo que sería mas adecuado llamarlo Viñeta) tiene lugar en la IV Guerra Ninja... y bueno, en vez de morir Neji-nii TnT esta vez será Hinata-chan :$ **

**Aclaraciones:**

_"Pensamientos de Naruto"_** (aunque no son muchos la verdad xDD )**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Última vez**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata miraba decidida el destino que llegaba y un poco preguntándose lo que su vida sería y significaría a partir de su muerte, a partir de ése día. Escupió un poco de sangre cuando sacó de su pecho la katakana que Madara había lanzado a su héroe, con la cual trató de matar a Naruto antes de que su propia vida acabase. El dolor que sentía ella aumentaba y no era sólo por el ataque… el luchar sin descanso en la guerra era para los más fuertes y calificados ninjas, algo que, a pesar de los años, no se consideraba.

El sonido de la katakana chocar contra el suelo fue como una señal para Naruto de que todo eso no era una pesadilla, le confirmaba con horror lo que a su frente presenciaba y no pudo frenar. Apretó sus puños de impotencia y caminando más cerca de la oji perla, subió sus manos rosando sus brazos para tratar de cargarla e ir en búsqueda de asistencia médica, quiso actuar como cualquier ninja que podría encontrarse en esa situación pero ¿cómo se supone que un ninja actuaba? Claro… no tendría que llorar, no tenía que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. No debía caer ante la desesperación por ver a un camarada caer frente a él. Pero…

_¿Cómo lo hago? _Pensó Naruto ahogando un sollozo, y agachando su cabeza mientras que sus brazos bajaban a la cintura de ella y con cuidado la abrazaba. Fue cuestión de segundos que Naruto sintiera algo cálido inundar su pecho, no era la alegría que uno podía experimentar en el primer amor, la primera ilusión, lejos… muy lejos estaba de eso. La sangre que brotaba de ella era mucha y sabía que nada podía hacer y, con tristeza, Naruto veía que Hinata también lo sabía.

-No debiste- dijo al fin tratando de controlar la angustia en su pecho.

-Es lo correcto, Naruto…- susurró dejándose caer de rodillas, y lamentando ser la última vez, rosó las mejillas del chico limpiando unos rastros húmedos.- No llores… por favor.- Naruto alejó las pequeñas manos de su rostro con dificultad, temblaba, no sabía si era por su rabia de no haber podido hacer algo para salvar a Hinata o por el miedo de verla allí morir y no tener nada que hacer.

_¿Cómo puedes pedirme no llorar, Hinata-chan?_

Acarició por un momento aquellas pequeñas manos entre las suyas para luego recargar la cabeza de Hinata en su hombro y abrazándola más protectoramente, la aisló del frío aire que en el campo de lucha se sentía con más potencia. Le parecía tan aterrador cómo todo en su interior se estrujaba y derrumbaba, no alcanzaban las lágrimas que ya no paraban de cesar por su rostro para compararse con la tristeza, la pena, que sentía, ni el dolor muscular que le dejó la batalla contra Madara para calmar la agonía de su alma. No bastaba, Hinata se iba y un poco de su persona junto a ella moría.

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos vociferando una pronta explicación de tan alocada acción, ingenuamente creía que la respuesta cambiaria de la primera vez que se arriesgó por él. Hinata suspiró levantando pesadamente sus brazos para rodear a Naruto, con pena descubrió sus pocas fuerzas pero, aun así, con una de sus manos que llegó a acariciar ligeramente sus cabellos rubios… entrecortadamente, pronunció un "sólo fue egoísmo"

-Es la segunda vez que lo haces, ¡por qué te empeñas en ser imprudente!

-P-Porque me necesitabas. N-No permitiría que mu-murieras… n-no antes de que llegues a donde deseabas.

-No debiste.- repitió.- ¿Ahora qué hago? Dime Hinata ¡ahora qué hago! Dijiste que yo te salve… que te salve con mi sonrisa, que te lleve por el camino correcto… tú… tú me has salvado dos veces de la muerte y una de mí mismo. ¿Qué hago para hacerte saber ahora lo mucho que quise recompensarte? Kami-sama… Hinata…

Moría, con sus azulinos ojos lo veía, la desesperación crecía más al verse sin salidas, el brillo de sus platinados ojos se opacaba segundo a segundo pero aun así veía con incredulidad la sonrisa que mantenía, en ese mismo segundo, en esos pocos segundos, Naruto sintió la pérdida de miles de recuerdos que tuvo y pudo haber tenido con ella, el vacío y presión en medio de su pecho lo dejaba sin aliento, no podía ni siquiera comparar la soledad que vivió en su niñez con esta soledad que veía próxima con la ausencia de la oji perla. Se sintió solo, triste, desesperado.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Naruto-kun… lo hice porque…

-Te amo.- completó Naruto en un susurro. Se dejó sentar en el suelo para acurrucar a Hinata entre sus brazos.- Yo… también te amo, Hinata-chan.

_Y lamento tener que habértelo dicho así._

No quedaba más, todo pasó en segundos y todo, a la vez, pasó en una eternidad, la guerra había cesado pero poco le importó cuando sientió a Hinata agradecer con nulas fuerzas esas palabras que siempre soñó escuchar. Y Naruto la abrazó con más fueras en un último intento vano de retenerla consigo, de que ésa, no haya sido la última vez que Hinata lo oyera.

_De veras… te amo._

**..**

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

**..**

* * *

**¿Muy cortito? xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :$ quería escribir un NaruHina de nuevo -No me mal entiendan, adoro el SasuHina y últimamente tambien el ItaHina- pero es que el NaruHina tiene su encanto xDD jeje**

**En fin... gracias por leer hasta el final ^^**

**¿Un reviews? :3.**

**Hasta la próxima, cuidense ^^**


End file.
